I'll Hold My Breath
by theheatinmybones
Summary: Fiona's just come to terms with who she is. Is she ready for a relationship for a girl at this point? Season 11 I guess. Fiona/ OC
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**This is my first fanfiction story ever. This story is going to be about Fiona and and Sofia (my OC). I'm just going to have some fun with this. It's rough so bear with me. This story starts with Spring Break and we'll see where I go from there. **

**Intro**

**Fiona's POV**

**Here's chapter 1. Not really much, just a rough intro to spring break.**

Finally spring break. I really need to take a breather. I've had a really rough year with the trial, my alcohol addiction, Adam, and coming to terms with my sexuality. All I want to do is get out of Degrassi. I would love to travel to Paris, or perhaps Geneva after I finish school. I don't plan on going to fashion school right away. I have all the time in the world. The luxuries that come with being a Coyne, my trust fund is secure enough to support me throughout my whole life. I don't have to worry about post-secondary plans like everyone else, like Holly J for example. I've never met someone so driven. She's going to do big things with her life. I wouldn't be surprised if she became the prime minister of Canada someday.

Declan went off to Bermuda with some Vanderbilt friends. My mother is off visiting my grandmother in Milan. My father is working, as always, in New York. I'm stuck here in Toronto. I'm not too bummed about it. I actually really like Toronto. I've got Anya and Holly J to hang out with during the week. This means sleepovers, romantic chick flicks, much needed girl time.


	2. Chapter 2: Party?

**What?**

**Yeah I don't know, here we go.**

**Fiona's POV:**

Holly J and Anya should be over any minute. I think I have enough snacks. We're going to be watching A Walk To Remember so I also got a box of tissues for each of us. I hear knocking on the door, must be them.

"Hey! Ready to gush over Adam West? - or Mandy Moore in your case", said Anya.

"Anya!" chuckled Holly J while laying her bag beside the couch.

I let out a light chuckle. I don't mind their jokes. I'm so lucky to have such supportive people in my life. It makes it that much easier to be myself.

"Have you seen any girls at Degrassi that you like?" says Anya, making herself at home on my couch.

"No one catches my attention. That girl from the LGBT club at the dance wasn't really my type." I reply.

"Oh look here, Miss Coyne has a type? Tell us about her." asks Holly J, with a sly look on her face.

"Girls I thought we were supposed to be watching the movie." I reply.

"Never-mind the movie, we've all seen it before. Tell us!" yells Holly J in excitement.

I roll my eyes. "Well I'm not really picky or anything. I just want her to stay, to not run away after I tell her about all I've been though."

That's all I really want. Someone to care. I never had a real relationship before, not a healthy one at least. I'm still a sucker for all the romantic stuff. I mean there's got to be a girl like that around somewhere. Only thing stopping me is the fact that I'm scared to get close to anyone. Either I get hurt, like with Bobby, or I end up hurting them, like with Adam.

"Well there's this party that Riley's cousin is having this week. We should all go. It'll be fun. You never know who you'll meet there." winked Anya.

"Sounds fun, right Fiona?" asks Holly J with that same sly look on her face.

"Sounds great." I've never really been one for house parties. Sure I've been to hundreds of cocktail parties but those were just for image. At these crazy high school parties you're meeting new people and I'm very hesitant about that at this point.

**It's rough I know. Party next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**There you are**

**Fiona's POV:**

Tonight's the party. I'm not sure what to wear. 2 full closets and yet nothing to wear.

"Hey Fiona is it ok if I borrow this dress?" asked Anya while holding a short black Chanel dress.

"Sure, you can have it if you want". That dress is so 2009.

"Thanks Fiona!" replied a cheerful Anya.

I pull out a purple Burberry trim top. Now all I need is a nice skirt. I pull out my black Nina Ricci mini skirt. I'll just take my black Jimmy Choos and...perfect.

At the last party I had been to I got drunk off the champagne. I've got to make sure to avoid alcohol tonight. The therapy methods I've been using have really helped me, I haven't had a drink in a while.

Wow Holly J looks absolutely beautiful. It was a little weird hanging out with her after realizing my feelings for her, but those feelings are slowly disappearing. I'm just glad I have her in my life as my friend. It's clear that she's in love with my brother Declan.

"Ready to go girls?" asks HollyJ.

"Oh yeah. I just hope Owen isn't there. He's so annoying" says Anya as we walk into my car.

We arrive and the house is much bigger than I thought it would be. Wow it is totally packed. I can already hear the music pumping from inside. As soon as we walk inside I see people with bottles of alcohol in their hands. I'm trying really hard to not walk up and grab a bottle of Goose Vodka. I'm in a large house. There's a lot of people, mainly between the ages of 16-20. The curtains are a soft beige colour. The walls are vanilla yellow. Ok I think I'm doing really well.

"Hey girls glad you could make it. Do you want anything to drink?" asks Riley with a red plastic cup in his hand.

"No thanks, I'm alright. Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

"Upstairs, third door on your right." he replies.

"Ok got it. I'll be right back guys." I say as I walk through the crowded hall. There are so many girls here. Am I ready to openly flirt with a girl? I'm not so sure. As I make my way up the stairs I look down, across into the living room when something catches my attention, or should I say, someone. I've never seen her before. She's dancing with another girl. Their bodies move sensually against one another. Wow I'm really attracted to her. Suddenly I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore.

I join Holly J again and see that Anya is off dancing with Riley.

"Holly J, see that girl over there? The one with the black leather jacket, who is she?" I ask while playing with my hair.

"I've never seen her before, why? Asks Holly J with the same cunning face shes been making all week.

"Well you know." I reply nervously.

"Know what?" interrupts Zane.

"Hey Zane. Well looks like Fiona here has a little crush on that girl over there" replies Holly J in a sing-song tone.

I blush in response. I guess I do have a small crush on her. I mean look at her, she has beautiful long straight hair. Plus the way she moves. I just want to dance with her.

"Oh you mean Sofia? She's in grade 12 like us. She goes to San Miguel, a private school here in Toronto. As you can see, she's the life of the party, total charmer. She's gay, totally gay, and single from what I hear. Go for it Fiona" says a smiling Zane.

The song is over, Zane and I walk into the crowd. I feel really hot all of a sudden. Am I nervous? I never felt this way when I met new guys at parties. Zane pulls the girl from the crowd and pulls her aside. Oh my goodness.

"Hey Sofia, this is Fiona. We go to the same school together. Take care of her for me." says Zane as he walks away.

I feel like I'm going to pass out. My heart is racing. How could Zane just leave me here like that? I need Holly J, someone. I'm here all alone with a gorgeous girl in front of me. Wow her eyes are the deepest shade of brown, and her smile...wow. What do I do? Help.

Sofia's POV.

Fiona. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, Shrek. Still, it's a nice name. This girl is absolutely beautiful. She looks so fragile, like a porcelain doll. If you touch her you'll break her. Now my usual flirting techniques with girls are very heavy, I'm direct. Something tells me to be gentle, don't want to screw this up. Zane told me to take care of her.

"Hello Fiona nice to meet you, want to dance or go for a walk?" asks Sofia.

"A walk would be nice, it's really warm in here I need some air" replies a coy Fiona.

"Okay let's go through the front door, grab my hand." I yell. It's really loud in here.

As soon as she puts her hand in mine, I feel something, I don't know what, just something. It's crazy in here. I pull her though the crowd with me. We finally reach the front door. It's a beautiful night. The moon is shining, Toronto finally getting mild weather. I keep staring at Fiona. Blue. Her eyes are a cold blue. And her lips, covered neatly with a layer of pink lip gloss. Her hair. Beautiful brown curls, it looks soft. She's stunning.

" Let's take a walk around the block" I say. Why am I so nervous? She's just a girl. Girls, girls, girls. There are so many of them at the party and I think I got stuck with the prettiest one.

"So you go to a private school. Is there a reason for that? She asks.

"My uncle is the principal from San Miguel. No other reason other than that. I've always wanted to go to a public school, everyone at mine is so uptight. That's why I like to party with these kids. I met Zane at a community LGBT event. He's a great guy. You go to Degrassi? Isn't that the school where that kid got shot a few years ago. Seems dangerous."

Is it weird that all I want to do is kiss Fiona right now?

I''ll try to update as much as possible, if you guys like it. Next chapter we'll see Fiona's POV. Do you ship Siona yet? :)

**Some feedback would be nice, since I'm all new to this :)**


End file.
